


Jace's Shower

by kitkatpaddywak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because of Reasons, Gen, literally a sentence about malec, mostly about jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatpaddywak/pseuds/kitkatpaddywak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace sings in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> put this on Deviantart forever ago, thought I might as well post it here, too.

Another long day. Demons, vampires, fairies (oh my), all I can think to do is march straight into my bathroom and take a nice, long, steamy shower. I bypass Isabelle, asking me what I want to eat, and clary's usual 'welcome back' kiss. I smile when I pass alec's room as a small moan escapes through the door. 'Well, Magnus is here' I think, and chuckle.

I shut the bedroom door behind me and strip off my black gear, then my shoes. I enter the bathroom and slide out of my pants and boxers, then my dark tank top, which proves quite hard, sweat helps the shirt latch onto me as if it were a leech, or really clingy girlfriend. I toss it aside and turn on the water. As the shower warms up, I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are bagged, my face covered in dirt and grime.

I test the water, its nice and warm now, I slide into the shower and instinctively grab my shampoo. As I lather, I think, " Magnus is keeping Alec busy, Izzy's cooking, and Clary's talking to Simon on the phone, none of them will hear me." I start singing a new favorite song of mine, Clary introduced me to it. It's called 'Tik Tok' I think. I finish my song and my shower and turn off the now cooling water. Before opening the curtain, I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. As soon as I step out, I'm very thankful I did.

Alec is standing there, leaning against the closed bathroom door, smiling like an evil genius. He laughs as my face turns red and whispers, "Tell me, which one of us was gay again?"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this forever ago, don't mind how bad it is ^^;


End file.
